When Marceline Meets Bonnie
by NeverSinkingShip
Summary: mAU in the College of Ooo-Marceline Abadeer was expecting a dull and boring life without her one and only best friend and guardian, Simon, but that all changes when she meets enthusiastic, smart, wonderful, sometimes annoying Bonnibel.


**Author Notes at the bottom, please read!**

* * *

Marceline sighed as she just pushed the last box of clothes into her dorm. It was hard to get a dorm since it was the second term already and most people have already settled down but she had to thank Simon for trying his best and finally managed to get a room. She looked towards Simon as she wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. "Thanks Si.. For all of this", she used her arms and gestures at 'everything'. "No problem Marcy. You know, it was just like yesterday you were up to my knees". They both smiled at the fond memory. Marceline jumped into Simon's open arms and sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you", she says, "me too, but you've gotta go out there and enjoy yourself!" He replied, smiling though the tears were evident.

Marceline closed the door softly after a few seconds of watching the one she considered her father walk down the hallways. 'Well, class doesn't start until tomorrow so might as well get a feel of this college', she thought to herself. She grabbed her keys and made her way down, and after walking around the campus for a while, she found herself walking toward the library and she skimmed through some book titles on the shelves. The old librarian with stylish green hair glared at her as she whistled, she wasn't ashamed but was blushing anyway.

She spotted a 'kids corner' full of beanbags and it looked really comfy to her so she strutted over to sat in one of the beanbags. 'Hm, not bad. I could get one of these in my dorm'. Marceline was about to drift off to sleep before she felt some eyes staring at her. She peeked out and saw a little blue-ish green haired boy with wide eyes clutching a book to his chest. She was about to say something before the kid said something, which he probably didn't know but it was one of Marceline's deepest insecurities, "you got red eyes!" She winced but then he said something else, "that's so coool", she couldn't help but crack a small smile at the small child. "So, what's your name?" Marceline asked, he replied with a smile showing a missing front tooth, "BMO!" Then right after a feminine and kind voice called him "B!" He turned around and Marceline focuses her gaze upwards, but down again as the girl crouched down to BMO's eye level. "Jake and Finn are here to pick you up now", her voice, once again, floated through Marceline's ears and she was very intrigued already. Without saying anything, to Marceline's disappointment, she picked up BMO or B as she called him and walked away, probably toward his brothers. Marceline sat in the beanbag as a few minutes passed, the only thing on her mind was how pink the girl's hair was, before checking the time on the wall clock and deciding it was time to go back to her dorm. She took a shower and changed her clothes to her pyjama wear and phoned the pizza place she saw on the way back. Marceline ate peacefully on top of a makeshift empty box seat. She didn't know what time she went to bed but it was probably late.

* * *

Marceline groaned as her alarm clock on her phone was beeping annoyingly. She tapped the snooze button and quickly fell back asleep. The alarm went two more times and two more times Marceline pressed the snooze button until the alarm went for a fourth time she could actually open her eyes to see that it 15 minutes until her first class started. "Oh shit!" She groaned out loud. She rummaged through the first box labelled "clothes" and pick a white tee, a button-up plaid shirt and some black ripped jeans, brushed her teeth and grabbed a cold pizza slice on the way out for her breakfast and hooked her bag through one arm before slamming the door.

She ran as fast as she could through the building to her assigned class and made it seconds before the bell rang, signalling the start of the lesson. The professor, Ms. Trunks smiled warmly at me and she could feel the stares of everyone who was already seated burning holes in my clothing. "Ah, welcome, Miss Abadeer! Please take a seat." She scurried to the back of the class keeping her head down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. She settled down and took out her notebooks. Through her hurry, Marceline didn't realise that the pink haired girl was smiling at her but she saw now and gave a small smile back. When the girl saw the notion she grinned wider before focusing her attention back on the professor. The girl didn't turn her head back anymore but Marceline didn't mind because she was too busy staring directly at the back of the pink haired girl's head. She only snapped out of her trance when the bell rang again and the lesson came to an end. While Marceline was stuffing her books back in her bag, she heard the same lovely voice from yesterday. "Hey."

Looking towards the voice, she saw how pretty this girl really was, she couldn't really see before but she could now and she could see her blue eyes and perfect nose... It was a few seconds before Marceline realised she was staring and still hasn't replied. Clearing her throat she said, "hey..? Erm, sorry if you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" It wasn't meant to sound offensive but somehow it came out in a sort-of annoyed tone. That didn't seem to affect the girl though because she answered politely and cheerful, "oh yeah, how silly of me. I'm Bubblegum. Bubblegum Princessa". Marceline quirked her brows before saying, "really? That's your name?" A bit taken back but still smiling, the girl replied, "well, not exactly. It's just what my other friends call me. My real name is Bonni.. Bonnibel."

"Well, nice to meet you, Bonnie. I'm Marceline."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic with Bubblegum and Marceline. I'll try to update every 3-4 days.**

 **My plan for this is to have a nice, calm relationship but also with a few bumps on the way like all relationships do, and I'm planning on making the chapters a lot longer but this is only the start, so please rate and review and give me feedback on how to improve for future chapters! Thanks, NSS out!**


End file.
